Unexpected
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Regina and David been doing more then just raising henry. What if during Snow and Emma rescue operation they awaken hidden desires in each other that lead to unexpected consequences once they return causing a bigger problem for them both to deal with? Will they both deal with the hidden truth about the affair or Will this consequence show them both the love they been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing a EC story so please tell me what you think! :) Also the story is taken place in season 2 after snow and Emma came back from the enchanted forest and I don't know if I'm going to include Cora and hook storyline into this but we will see how this story goes, so please enjoy and comment what you think!**

 **Chapter 1**

Regina sits on the edge of her tub bouncing her leg anxiously waiting for the five minutes to be up. She bites her bottom lip twisting her fingers trying to think of what led her to this moment. She chuckles softly recalling the memoires that could of led her here. She hears the timer on her phone go off bringing her out her thoughts. She stands up nervous walking towards the counter where the test is laying at. She picks it up waiting for the results sucking in a deep breath seeing the results show. She puts her hand to her mouth laughing in disbelief tears in her eyes seeing the pregnancy test come back positive. She puts it down quickly picking up another one seeing the same results.

She picks up three more seeing the results all the same letting out a sob of joy "I'm pregnant" she whispers a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" she says happy putting one of the pregnancy test in a box for a little remainder that this isn't a dream.

She washes her hands and throws away the other test walking out the bathroom going to the mirror lifting her shirt up looking at her flat stomach. She grins putting a hand to it rubbing it looking down "hi, I'm so happy to be carrying you and I promise I wont let anything happen to you" she says smiling removing her hand from her stomach going downstairs.

She moves to the kitchen looking for something to eat finally having a appetite. She sighs not seeing anything good going over to her phone calling the new Chinese place ordering something to eat. She hangs up sighing trying to think what she can do for 15 minutes going upstairs deciding a shower might be in order going to her bathroom taking her clothes off turning the shower on. she steps in sighing in relief of the hot water running down her body melting away today stress.

She grabs her shampoo lathering her hair trying to recall when she could of got pregnant. She scrubs the soap in her hair her mind thinking back to two weeks ago when she was with David about to put him under a sleeping curse. She smirks remembering them arguing and how scared she was about him going under. She remembers begging him for henry sake and the sake of the town not revolting against her when she knows deep down that those weren't the only reasons why she didn't want him to do it.

She feels the water getting cold finishing up her shower getting out going to her dresser to hurry and put some comfortable clothes on. She walks over to her bed getting in laying her head on her pillow wanting to try and maybe get a nap in before she has to go and get her food. She sighs relaxing in the bed closing her eyes the memories of her and David making love for the first time flashing through her head. She remembers his kisses and the way he held her reminding her that he wasn't going anywhere and that he will be back.

She opens her eyes smiling a small smile putting a hand to her stomach knowing that this child wasn't made from one of their quick fucks. She looks down at her stomach turning to her side smiling "I don't know what to do" she says softly "I want to tell the father but I don't think I can. I'm scared he will try and take you away from me and I cant lose you" she says.

"Maybe I should just keep you a little secret or maybe just leave before your born, that way they wont be able to take you away" she says starting to think that idea through.

She sighs shaking her head of that thought continuing to rub her stomach "I can't leave henry no matter what" she says "I still love him and you deserve to know about your brother no matter what" she says cuddling up into the bed.

She closes her eyes snuggling into her bed wanting her nap to claim her from her thoughts and allow her a few minutes of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **so I just want to say I love the reviews people left me and I thought decided to update another chapter! :) so please leave a review and tell me what you think! also btw I'm not that good with writing somewhat smut soooo please tell me what you think**

 _Regina moans kissing David hard with passion. She pushes his jacket off pushing his shirt up moaning in appreciation. David moans kissing her hard sucking her bottom lip feeling her taking his shirt and jacket off throwing it to the side not caring where it went. He lifts her up pushing her against the wall kicking the door shut. Regina moans arching into him tangling her hands in his hair "mhm David fuck me please" she moans out "you know we have to go pick up henry soon" she says to him rolling her hips._

 _He chuckles taking her shirt off humming in appreciation looking over her breast cased in the tight lace bra "I know Regina but we been under tighter time limits" he says moving his hands down to her waist spreading her legs open pushing her skirt up._

 _She smirks seeing her breasts catch his attention pushing her chest into him rocking her covered sex against him "true but you know I don't like when you take your time" she says to him moving her hands down quick to his pants unbuckling his pants pushing it down with his boxers._

 _He smirks "I know but we both know I don't disappointment "he says pushing her panties to the side grabbing his dick aligning himself with her._

 _She glance down seeing his size groaning knowing how full he going to make her feel "I know but could we do less talking and more fucking?" she ask rolling against his dick. He chuckles teasing himself at his entrance "sure but there something you need to know" he says to her moving his lips to her._

 _"What is it?" she says raising an eyebrow at him getting a little annoyed with his teasing feeling his lips hovering overs hers. He moves his mouth to her ear "I always make up for the teasing in the end" he whispers into her ear smirking thrusting deep and hard into her. He hears her scream in pleasure feeling her sex tighten around him grabbing her leg lifting it up higher changing his angle and thrust pounding into her hard feeling her nails dig into his back marking him as hers._

Regina gasp sitting up feeling her heart beating fast. She turns to her clock seeing its 3:15pm her eyes going wide "shit I have to get my food" she says getting up grabbing her heels and jacket buttoning it up looking in the mirror at herself. She puts an hand to her stomach smiling remembering she carrying her little miracle. She goes downstairs grabbing her purse and keys walking outside her house locking her door moving towards her car. She gets in buckling up driving to the Chinese place hoping no one is there.

She gets out going inside going to the hostess "Hi I have an order under Mills" she says. The lady nods going to the back grabbing her food. Regina waits crossing her arms around her stomach. She turns looking around stopping seeing the charming bunch turning back around hoping they haven't noticed her.

David chuckles looking up seeing Regina looking back down quickly to his food. Ever since the first time they had made love, he been thinking about her more then he really should. He sighs knowing he should feel guilty for cheating on Snow but for some reason he doesn't. He actually feels his love for her in his heart and soul change from how it was before she got sucked in the portal. He looks up seeing her pay for her food looking at her outfit seeing her wearing her black coat remembering the other times she wore it with barley anything underneath.

He shakes his head trying to clear his head off those memories feeling slightly embarrassed for thinking those dirty thoughts with his wife beside him. He gets up turning to Snow "I will be right back baby I'm just going to get some more...napkins" he says to her walking over to where Regina at before she could respond.

He goes to her looking at the hostess asking for napkins. He turns to her sighing "I never did ever get the chance to tell you thank you for your help with bringing my wife and daughter back" he says to her.

She turns hearing David surprise to see him beside her "Its no problem I would do anything for henry happiness" she says to him.

He nods "I know and I was wondering if you would like to come with me and henry to Granny's for lunch tomorrow?" he ask looking at her "its the least I can do to thank you" he says.

She bites her lip "Well...Yeah sure but does henry or your wife and daughter know your asking me?" she ask looking at him crossing her arms.

"No but I think henry will be happy to spend some time with his mom since she been gone for the past two weeks" he says to her "and don't worry about Snow and Emma they cant keep you away from Henry forever and besides you worked hard to change for him so I think you deserve to spend some time with him" he says to her.

She smiles a small smile "Thank you" she says grabbing her food from the lady turning to him. He smiles "no problem they will get over it" he says taking the napkins looking down at his hands "so Regina about before..."he says looking up at her.

Regina shakes her head "David don't worry about it, its best if we just forget what happened" she tells him looking down at her shoes. She looks back up at him undo her arms holding her food "besides what's there to talk about" she says to him "it was...a mistake that kept happening and we were both lonely" she says to him "and it doesn't matter anymore you got your family back which is all that matters" she says giving him a small smile.

He nods "yeah that's what matters" he says not believing the words he saying. He sighs" Henry will be so excited to see you tomorrow for lunch, he misses you no matter what and is proud of you" he tell her walking back to his family.

Regina watches him leave a smile gracing her lips from his words hearing them repeat in her head. She walks out going to her car getting in driving home thinking about how she going to tell David about the existence of his child tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**(So I'm back you guys and I finally found my inspiration to update! I'm a little rusty so please tell me what you think and I will update my goldenqueen story soon but I will love if everyone will look back at it and comment whether or not its worth continuing)**

 **Chapter 3**

David sits at the breakfast table with his family eating his food deep in thought the story henry was telling them passing over his head. Snow sees him not really listening calling his name "David!" she yells looking at him. He jumps dropping his fork looking up at her "yes?" he ask.

She looks at him confused "everything okay? you seem out of it" she says softly. He nods looking at her pushing his chair back, moving down picking up his fork putting it on the table "yeah snow I'm fine just thinking that's all" he says giving her a small smile. She nods continuing to eat worried something going on with him. David checks the time seeing he will be late for work getting up grabbing his stuff taking it to the kitchen putting it on the counter "ah I have to go but henry I will be coming to get you for lunch with Regina" he says to him going to the door grabbing his coat.

Henry nods finishing up eating. Snow looks at him "why did you even ask Regina to lunch?" she says "I don't really think she should be around Emma son" she says putting her dish in the sink. David sighs looking at her "because no matter what she is still his mother and we can't keep trying to push her out his life" he says moving to her kissing her cheek "now I have to go and henry please be ready" he says walking out going downstairs to his car. He gets in his car driving to the station. He gets there walking inside to his desk seeing paperwork needing to be filled out for the mayor today.

He sits down sighing deciding to just get it down then pushing it aside. He finish a few hours later grabbing the papers walking out going to his car driving to town hall. He gets there getting out going inside going up to Regina office passing by her assistant desk seeing her gone knocking on the door. Regina hears knocking looking up "come in" she yells out putting her pen down turning to her laptop. David walks in "ah David how can I help you?" she ask looking up at him. He walks to her "came to drop off the paperwork you wanted and to see if we are still on for lunch" he says putting the paperwork on her desk.

She looks up at him "ah yes thank you and yes 11:00 right?" she ask putting the paperwork in her bag. He nods "yep and ill have henry there waiting for you" he says putting his hands in his pockets.

Regina nods picking up her pen moving to get back to work. she sees David out the top of her eyes still standing there. she sighs putting the pen down looking up at him "is there something else your here for?" she ask sitting up. He sighs "yes actually Regina I think we should talk about what happened during the time when snow and Emma where gone" he says looking at her "I know you don't want to but we need to because...I just want to know why you haven't rubbed it in snow face about it" he ask.

She raises an eyebrow to the last part looking at him "David there nothing to talk about. Okay we had a few good fucks here and there but its not something you need to worry your pretty little head over" she says "and for the rubbing part, why should I do that when I know everyday you go on and act like the perfect husband when you are just lying to her when we both know during her time away you were anything but that" she says to him smirking "and besides the truth will come out soon enough so I'm not worried about it".

He looks at her chuckling "I wouldn't really say a few good fucks" he mumbles.

She hears him looking down to try and hide her smirk "if I remember correctly-"he says "if you remember correctly its not what your thinking of" she says to him smirking. He chuckles "mhm see you later Regina" he says walking out going back to the station.

She watch's him leave biting her lip thinking about what he was going to say. she puts a hand to her stomach a small smile gracing her lips. she shakes her head chuckling going back working till 11:00. She sees the time closing down everything getting up grabbing her stuff excited and nervous about spending lunch with henry. she miss him so much but she scared he will still hate her. She walks out turning to her assistant "I'm going on my lunch break hold all my calls" she says to her walking out to her car. she gets in her car driving to granny's parking near the door. She gets out going inside seeing everyone in the diner stop their conversation looking at her. she looks around seeing David and Henry walking to their booth ignoring everyone staring wishing they would mind their own business.

She sits down smiling at them "hi" she says moving to her side of the booth. Henry smiles at her "hey mom I'm glad we are having lunch together...I miss you a lot" he says looking at her guilt on his mind for leaving her in the first place.

"I miss you too my prince" she says to him. she looks at David "thank you for allowing me to have lunch with my son" she says to him with a smile.

He looks at her "Regina its nothing you are his mother no matter what and we use to do this a lot when snow and Emma where missing and henry loved it" he says picking up his menu. Ruby walks to them seeing Regina with them raising her eyebrow towards David. He give her a look to just take the order not wanting to be explaining to her why he allowing Regina with henry. She nods smiling at them "are you guys ready to order?" she ask turning to them.

"Yes! Can I get chicken stripes with barbeque and pasta for the side and also a chocolate milkshake" he says to her. she writes his order looking at David. "Uh can I get a hamburger with bacon, tomato, and pickles and fries with a beer" he says. she writes it down turning to Regina "what would you like?" she says.

"I'll just get a club sandwich with pasta and a water" she order. she writes it down her senses aggravating her. she sniffs looking up at Regina her scent smelling different. she looks at her confused then realization when she realize what her scent smells like "um ill be back with your food" she says backing away going to put in their food order and drinks.

Regina watch ruby leave knowing she must know about her pregnancy. she groans in the inside forgetting werewolves having those senses. She turns to henry smiling "so tell me about school" she ask listening to him tell her about his school life. Ruby grabs her phone going to the back texting snow she needs to talk to her. Ruby hears granny call their order, putting her phone up moving to grab the food for them taking it to there table. she smiles when she gets to them "okay here is your food and drinks" she says setting them down for them.

Regina smiles seeing their food ready. she grabs her club eating it moaning in delight. She eats her sandwich so hungry loving the taste of the food. David hears her moaning chuckling "its that good?" he ask looking at her eating his fries. She turns slightly red embarrassed for getting caught "yes we'll I been very hungry lately" she says to him grabbing her fork eating her pasta. "ah sure that's it, its probably not the fact your enjoying granny's cooking" he says smirking at her.

She rolls her eyes "ah yes that's it you caught me" she says in playful tone laughing. He laughs eating his food turning to henry "how that milkshake?" he ask him starting to eat his burger.

"its good" he says continuing to drink it down. Ruby watch's them curious to seeing the evil queen and David laughing together and henry with her. They finish their food and David paid their bill. Regina walks out with them smiling "I enjoyed the lunch and will love if henry can come over dinner and maybe stay over?" she ask scared of rejection.

David looks at her seeing in her eyes her protecting herself of being turned down from the request "I think that's a wonderful idea, right henry?" he ask looking at him. Henry nods "yeah! I will be able to show you my new comic book I bought" he says to her hugging her. Regina hugs him back basking in the moment loving the chance to be with him again even if for a night " thank you" she says to David sitting up smiling at him "you don't know how much this means to me David" she says tears in her eyes.

He smiles looking at her "its nothing Regina you are his mother remember" he says to her "so um I'll bring him by at 6 or whatever time you want" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"5:30 is fine I need time to prepare him a good dinner" she says to him. He nods "okay well I got to get him back to apartment then get back to work" he says "ill see you later to drop him off" he says to her turning around walking away with henry to his car.

Regina watch's him go thinking about letting him know about the baby. She opens her mouth to call him shutting it a second later thinking that telling him now probably isn't a good idea. she walks away to her car oblivious to red watching them both ever since they walked outside. "well shit" she mumbles grabbing her phone calling snow "hey yeah snow um can I come over I need to tell you something" she says to her "and before you ask yeah It does involve Regina" she says to her watching Regina drive away in her car.


	4. Authors note

Should I continue this story? I want to and I might but i just can't get the inspiration for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm back guys! I finally got this chapter done and i'm already writing chapter 5, so please let me know what you think and i hope its all what you guys want.**

Regina walks in her house carrying bags from the grocery store. She shuts the door with her foot moving to the kitchen putting the bags on the counter. She sighs looking around trying to decide what she should cook. she bite her bottom lip putting her hands on her hips looking around. Regina thinks of an idea deciding to cook an old meal going towards the cabinets getting everything she needs out to cook. She starts taking the stuff out the bag prepping it and starting to cook it. She checks the time each time so she can makes sure she has enough time to change into more cleaner then her cooking clothes. She grabs the pan pushing it in the oven closing it washing her hands and the dishes she used. She checks the time seeing its 5:15 going upstairs to maybe get a shower in and change.

David checks his watch seeing the time going to Henry to see if he's packed and ready. He knocks on the door "hey Henry you ready to go?" he ask waiting for him.

Henry opens the door smiling "yep I hope mom made my favorite" he says to him walking downstairs to put his clothes on. David chuckles nodding "yeah her lasagna is the best" he says walking behind him moving to grab his jacket and keys. Henry shakes his head "no I mean that's good too but that's not my favorite. My favorite is squash lasagna with baked chicken and shrimp" he says putting his coat on. He looks up at David confused "wait when did you have her lasagna?" he ask curious.

David hums rubbing the back of his head "um that's not important but it was when she made you some and brought it here and you had already ate and didn't want it so i just ate it for you" he says lying through his teeth.

Henry looks at him with an raised eyebrow looking just like Regina. "If you say so" he says turning to Emma and snow "bye you guys!" he says going to hug them. They smile hugging him back "be safe, kid" Emma says to him. Snow smiles moving towards David looking at him "you sure Regina should see him?" she says to him "She not his mother"

David sighs looking at snow "look Regina raised him and took care of him forever and when you guys were gone she showed how much she was changing for him" he says to her. Snow looks at him "since when you defend Regina?" she ask confused. He looks at her "since she showed that she will do anything for her son love" he says opening the door "Henry lets go!" he says to him walking out going to his truck.

Henry runs out after him shutting the door behind him leaving a shocked confused Snow behind. He gets to the truck getting in buckling up. David looks at him "ready to see your mom?" he ask starting the car. Henry nods "yep I cant wait to see her" he says watching David drive to her house.

Regina fixes her shirt looking in the mirror at herself. She puts a hand to her stomach a small smile coming to her face "Hi sweetie. your big brother coming over and I'm so nervous. I don't want to mess this up for us. I might even tell him about you once we get more closer as a family"she says smiling. She removes her hand hearing the doorbell ring going downstairs hoping its them. She gets to the door opening the door wide enough for them to get in. Henry walks in hugging her tight smiling "hey mom! I missed you!" he says.

She grunts hugging him back tight "Hey babe I missed you too! I made your favorite meal and its not lasagna" she says to him. He grins smelling the food dropping his bag running to the kitchen. Regina chuckles picking it up looking at David "there is enough if you would like some" She says to him. He shakes his head "no no Regina spend time with your son I need to go anyway" he says to her smiling walking off her porch going to his truck. She watch him "Thank you!" She yells to him. He stop looking at her "Don't thank me you earned it. You work for this Regina" he says getting to his car driving off.

Regina smiles shutting the door the idea of telling him about her baby brewing in her mind. She walks towards the kitchen where Henry is getting the food out for them "so tell me about how school been?" She ask setting the food on the table going back to get their drinks. Henry wash her hands in the kitchen sink smiling "Well I became friends with Ava and Nicholas and they invited me to a sleepover tomorrow. I also got me an A on my book project you had help me with" he says smiling going to the table sitting down. Regina smiles sitting in front of him fixing his plate "that's good baby i'm happy for you" She says to him grabbing his fork to dig in smiling " I love this so much mom" He says to her eating.

She chuckles watching him eating a few bites of her food. Henry smiles "mom i'm happy to be back here with you. I missed you a lot om" he says. She looks at him her eyes teary "I missed you too baby" She says to him grabbing her water drinking it thinking of a good time and place to tell Henry about her pregnancy.

* * *

Ruby paces back and forth outside thinking waiting for Snow to show up. She sighs trying to decide whether or not to tell Snow what she seen and sensed or just keep it to herself. She groans not being able to decide quick enough seeing Snow walk up. She sees her still conflicted putting on a smile "hey I'm glad you came" she says. Snow smiles chuckling "well yeah sorry I couldn't come early Henry was going to Regina's for a sleepover and I want to find out why he trusted her so much and allowed Henry around her " she says to her.

Ruby nods humming "yeah well that's what I need to talk to you about" she says deciding to tell her everything. Snow nods "okay what is it?" she ask curious. Ruby looks at her "Earlier today I saw her and David being playful with each other at lunch. Like they were laughing and teasing each other" she says to her.

"Are you serious? I thought he was joking when he said he was going to lunch with her" she says "uh well I'll talk to him about that thanks for telling me" she says to her smiling walking away to go back home. Ruby watch her "Snow I have more" she says. Snow stops turning to her "whats else is there?" she says confused.

"I think Regina is pregnant" Ruby says "actually she is pregnant I can sense it from her" she says to her. Snow looks at her frozen her mouth slightly open shocked "uh..What?" she ask looking at her. Ruby rolls her eyes "you think I asked all that? All I did was sense she was pregnant and left to get their orders then called you when she left" she says sighing. Snow nods "yeah sorry it was a stupid question" she says Ruby giving her a ' You think ' look.

"Just who do you think the father is? And do you think David knows about it?" she ask looking at her thinking "maybe that's why he hanging out with her. Because he feels bad her being pregnant and alone" she says nodding to her idea "yeah...that's probably it!" Ruby looks at her with an raised eyebrow "uh huh okay well um what are you going to do about it" she asks. Snow looks at her "well first i'm going to let Emma and David know about it then idk we will think of something but don't tell anyone else till we come up with something" she says.

Ruby nods watching her. Snow tightens her jacket around herself "thank you Ruby for this information your a great friend" she says smiling walking back to her apartment. She walks in taking her jacket off looking at Emma "Regina pregnant" she says to her. She looks at Snow confused "uh hey to you too" she says sitting up "what you mean she pregnant?" she says to her. Snow sighs going to the kitchen to start dinner " I mean Ruby saw her at the diner earlier and sensed her pregnant" she says to her. Emma looks at her "wow um do you really think she is?" she ask getting up watching her cook "idk but one of us needs to ask her".

David walks in shutting the door behind him putting his coat up going to the kitchen kissing Snow cheek "hey what you guys doing?" he ask leaning against the counter. Emma sighs "oh you know this and that and also talking about Regina being pregnant' she says to him taking a cut up carrot from the counter. David sits up straight looking at them alarmed " Regina pregnant?" he ask flabbergasted about the news. "yeah Ruby told me when I went to go see her" Snow says to him pouring the veggies in the pot. He nods absentminded thinking about the news.

"yeah and she also told me some more stuff about her" She says "Like how at lunch you two were teasing each other. What that's about?" she ask curious looking at him. she sees him not paying attention calling his name "David? David?!" she yells looking at him. He jumps shaking his head out his daze looking at her "huh? oh uh yeah um can we talk about this later i have to go do something" he says moving towards the door grabbing his coat and keys walking out. Snow watch him "uh oh sure i guess" she says watching him frowning.

* * *

Regina hums finishing up washing the dishes turning the water off drying her hands. She checks the downstairs rooms making sure everything off moving upstairs. She checks on Henry room seeing him sleep smiling shutting his door softly. She walks to her room changing into her pajamas rubbing her stomach looking in the mirror "goodnight my little bean" she says grinning. she turns her head hearing a knock on her door frowning moving her hand from her stomach going downstairs. she hears the knock get louder groaning "I'm coming!" she yells opening it seeing its David "what are you doing here so late?" she ask.

He walks in sighing. She rolls her eyes shutting the door "come in I guess " she mumbles turning towards him "so whats goi-" she starts saying looking at him " Are you pregnant?" he ask interrupting her. She looks at him gaping for words so many thoughts running through her head "what?" she chokes out.

"Are you pregnant?" he ask staring at her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I spent all week on this chapter and I hope its keep everyone interested. Also sorry for any grammar problems I went all through this trying to fix it and make sure it sounds good. BTW next chapter we will get a EC flashback :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Regina looks at him shock coating her features. She closes her mouth hiding her emotions looking down "let me guess the werewolf " she says walking past him going to the kitchen.

He looks at her following her "so that's a yes" he says. She sighs looking up at him "yes I'm pregnant " she says to him watching his reaction. He sighs rubbing his chin and the back of his neck "is it mine?" he ask her walking towards the counter.

"No it's not yours I just been sleeping with you with no protection for hmm two months since snow and Emma went bye bye for no reason " she says sarcastic rolling her eyes "yes it's yours" she says grabbing herself some water.

He groans moving his hands through his hair. She watch him "you don't have to be present if you don't want to. I can take care of it by myself " she says. He sighs "no no I'm just trying to process this " he says to her. "like how? I thought you had a curse and were barren" he says looking at her.

She looks at him "so did I, but I guess that time we made love before you went under broke it" she says "all I know is that I'm far enough along where that day before you went out is the day we conceive this little bean " she says.

He groans sitting on a stool at the counter. She looks at him "I can do this alone David you can just sign away your rights once it's born and no one would know your the father " she says.

She looks back down at her water awaiting his answer for some reason hoping he would stay. David looks at her "I don't know Regina this is totally different than just me cheating on snow" he says "I mean there a freaking baby in the equation it's a lot to handle and what if snow finds out I'm the father she will be devastated " he says.

Regina hums not really caring "well you knew what you were getting yourself into when we had first slept together and you kept coming back " she says putting her glass in the sink.

David looks down at his hands then back up to her "maybe we can share custody and snow can help Me take care of it" he says "yeah that will be good! Snow can help me raise it an-" he says looking at her stopping the rest of his words dying off seeing her face.

Regina looks at him pissed trying to keep her cool "you know what never mind I'll raise it myself " she says moving to her door opening it for him "you know the way out" she says coldly.

He gets up moving towards the door turning towards her wanting to say something but changing his mind going towards his truck. Regina slams the door after him angry putting a hand to her stomach trying to calm herself "that bastard! Thinking he can just include that snow bitch in my child life!" she hisses to herself going upstairs to go bed.

She gets in her bed laying down looking up at the ceiling thinking out loud "I don't want to leave but we may have to if I want to keep you to myself " she says sighing turning around trying to get comfortable falling asleep.

* * *

David parks in front of the apartment groaning slamming his head on the steering wheel. he tangles his hands through his hair his mind so confused. He sighs getting out the car locking it going inside the apartment building. He opens the door to their apartment seeing snow cleaning. He drops everything closing the door behind him walking towards her "its true " he says "she pregnant " he says.

Snow stops what she doing looking back at him "wow um... Is that why you left?" she ask.

He nods "yeah I thought it would be better if I go to confirm since we got closer then you or Emma" he says.

He grunts getting up looking for a beer in the fridge. "well we need to do something. I mean is it really good the evil queen has a child?" she says "we should talk to the blue fairy And see if there something we can do to help the child" she says to him.

David slams the fridge shut looking at her "are you serious?" he exclaims "Snow, Regina a great mother to Henry! Why do we need to do something about HER baby?!" he says surprised by what she said.

Snow looks at him surprised "yes David! She the evil Queen! who knows what she will do to a innocent baby ".

He chuckles trying to hold his tongue "that's why she acted like that when I said your name" he mumbles shaking his head at himself.

She looks at him confused "acted it like what?" she says.

David puts the drink down "nothing snow, I can't believe you would think she would hurt or corrupt a baby" he says moving to grab his jacket "I need to be alone right now I can't be around you after what you said" he says.

Snow frowns "what is up with you and her?! " she exclaims "you never defended her before so what changed David?!" he continues walking away slamming the door behind him going to his truck thinking of Regina driving to her house.

* * *

David gets there getting out going to her door knocking on it. Regina gets up from the living room where she was relaxing by the fire going to the door. She opens it seeing David frowning "come to talk more about pushing me out my child life and involving your wife?" she ask with disdain in her voice. He shakes his head "I actually want to apologize " he says "I don't know why I even said snow name and I didn't want you to think I'm pushing you out "he says.

She looks at him a bit surprise "oh uh apology accepted " she says "is that all you came here for?" she ask seeing him still standing there.

He shook his head "no... Regina I want to be in his or her life. I already missed Emma childhood I don't want to lose another one of my kids upbringing " he says "I want to help you through this and be in their life ".

"well I can't just keep you out it's life and I do want it to have both of its parents " she says "but snow not allowed know where near my child! Got it?!" she says to him.

"yes Regina I got it I don't want her around either "he admits. Regina looks at him with an raised eyebrow "is this a trick?! " she says taken back "you don't want snow around?" she ask with disbelief in her tone.

He chuckles dryly "yeah well she said something things that I don't agree with" he says putting his hands in his pocket "so it's cold out here, can I come in?' he ask.

Regina moves out the way allowing him to enter closing the door behind him. She walks back towards the living room "come on I have a fire going" she says. He follows her sitting beside her on the couch taking his jacket off. Regina watch's him seeing his muscles flex with each move ogling him. He looks at her seeing her watch him chuckling snapping her out her trance smirking "like what you see?" he says leaning back on the couch. Her face turns red from being caught rolling her eyes drinking her hot chocolate.

They sit in silence the crackling of the fire only heard in the room. "so... Um how far are you?" he ask. "2 months, I have a doctor appointment out of town tomorrow " she says.

He nods "can I come?" he ask looking at her. "sure " she says looking down at her drink bringing it to her lips drinking it. He sighs "Regina about that day I went under..." he starts "no uh David lets not get into it okay. It's best if we keep the past in the past and just figure out everything with this baby " she says stopping him.

"I know but about what I said" he says "David. Please. It was in the moment and we didn't know whether or not you ever wake so let's just forget about it " she says looking at him.

He nods "okay but do you think that is how your pregnant?" he ask.

She shrugs looking at the fire "I don't know I couldn't tell you if I tried" she says not thinking about that. "but it could also be that time we had spent together by the fire" she says swirling her finger around her cup rim.

He glances at the fire remembering what she talking about. He remembers the feel of her body under his and the noises she would make when he would hit the perfect sp-"David!' Regina yells to him snapping him out his memory.

He shakes his head looking at her "oh uh yeah sorry I just was... "he says trailing off not knowing what exact words to say. She shakes her head "you don't have to say it I-I know " she says. He nods looking down at his hands then at her stomach.

She clears her throat putting her cup down "I should go to bed. You can stay in the guest room if you want" she says to him getting up going upstairs.

He nodded "sure uh you want me to put the fire out?" he ask pointing towards it.

She glances back at it waving her hands putting it out "no I got it" she says smirking looking at him turning back to the stairs going towards her room. He drops his hand chuckling following her going to the guest room. He gets in shutting the door going towards the bed getting undress so he can go to sleep. He gets in the bed laying down looking up at the ceiling letting out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding in.

"what am I going to do?" he whispers to himself looking at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**I suck at smut so if the flashback suck i'm so sorry and sorry also about all the grammar mistakes that might present. I read this over and over to make sure there was no mistakes. please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _David hovers his lips over Regina neck. The fire crackling in the background_ _drowning out the sounds of Regina moans._

 _He moves his hands down her body lifting her right leg up higher thrusting into her a little faster. He suck hard loving the way he can feel her cries vibrate. She digs her nails into his lower back squeezing his hips groaning moving with him feeling him draw out her orgasm. She moves one hand down to her clit feeling his hand slap her hand away. He shakes his head moving his mouth from her neck "no Regina " he says pressing his thumb to her clit rubbing it enough to draw her pleasure feeling her body start shaking._

 _She whines feeling him push her hand away biting her lip feeling her body start trembling beneath him on the fur blanket. "oh!" she gasp out feeling her orgasm rush through her like white hot fire scratching his back hard arching her back into him feeling her body still move with him. He feels her squeeze him feeling him close to giving in trying not to lose his pace. He grunts bringing her sweaty body closer kissing her hard feeling his orgasm rush through him pumping his seed inside her feeling her body response._

* * *

David gasp sitting up in bed. He tries to slow down his heart rate feeling it beat in his chest. He move to find his phone seeing it on the bedside table checking the time seeing its 3am in the morning.

He leans against the headboard sighing running a hand through his sweaty hair. He looks down groaning seeing his erection knowing he won't be able to go to sleep without it. He gets up going to the bathroom to go take a cold shower.

It becomes morning time and David gets up fully going downstairs hearing the sound of someone cooking. He gets to the kitchen smelling pancakes seeing the light reflect in reflecting on Regina. He sits at the kitchen counter watching her cook seeing the way the sunlight reflect on her features giving her the look of an goddess.

He stares at her deep in thought not noticing her snapping her fingers in front of his face. Regina sighs putting her hand on her hips looking at him "hello? " she says frowning slightly.

He shakes his head looking down "uh sorry " he says.

She nods still looking at him "well um do you want some pancakes?" she ask.

He nods "yeah sure " he says watching her getting it on his plate "so when is this appointment today?" he ask. She plates the pancakes giving it to him "it's at 10:30am and its with this woman doctor I found at the hospital so you don't have to worry about whale letting your wife know about the baby" she says leaning against the counter looking at him.

He hums "I really just care about the child" he said to her biting a piece of the pancakes loving the taste of heaven in his mouth.

He swallows it looking at her "I know you don't trust really what I'm saying but Regina I mean it. I want to be in this baby life and snow will have no part of its life " he says looking at her.

She looks down at her feet looking up at him hearing what he saying. She scoffs shaking her head "sorry I'm having such an hard time believing you" she says going upstairs. He sighs turning towards her "well then it looks like I need to show you then" he says watching her walk away his eyes following the movement of her legs and hips.

She continues on not stopping to what he saying. She gets to her bedroom going to her closet her mind busy with thoughts of everything he said. She wants to believe him but she has a hard time trusting. She looks at the outfits to wear grabbing a blue dress with a high slit in the back that comes to her shoulders. She puts it on with leggings and her black wedge boots going to her vanity putting makeup on.

She finish going to henry room opening his door crouching down beside him seeing him sleeping peaceful. She cups his cheek smiling kissing his forehead "I hope you take the news of your little sibling good" she whispers.

She moves her hand down to his shoulders shaking him a bit to wake him up so she can get him to school or at least the rest of his first period.

"come on baby wake up you have school. I'll fix you your favorite pancakes" she says seeing him moving in the bed.

Henry wakes up groggy trudging to the bathroom to do his routine. She smiles watching him going downstairs to cook his apple pancakes. She sees David washing his plate moving over to the stove "I'll meet you at the hospital, Henry coming down soon and I don't need him suspecting anything" she says to him.

He nods moving to his grab his jacket and keys "Regina, thank you for letting me stay over" he says walking out the house going to his truck deciding to make a quick a stop home to change his clothes.

* * *

Henry sits at the counter eating his pancakes. Regina fixes herself a quick strawberry smoothie since she couldn't have her everyday coffee. Henry watches his mom while he eats "when did you start drinking smoothies?" he ask.

She looks at him "well um ever since I realize how bad coffee was for me" she says hoping it sates his curiosity.

He nods still not convinced finishing up his food grabbing his orange juice drinking it down "done" he says. She nods taking the dishes putting them in the sink "okay now come on grab your bag and lets go" she says grabbing her travel mug going to the front door getting her keys out the bowl.

She goes out to the car hearing henry right behind her shutting the door going to the car getting in. She buckles up starting the car backing out. She drives to his school getting to the front dropping him off. He gets out walking off before turning around going back to his mom kissing her cheek "bye mom I love you" he yells going to the front door walking in.

She watches him tears in her eyes touching her cheek "I love you too" she whispers back watching him go inside.

She drives to the hospital parking getting out going inside. She goes to the nurse station looking at them "I have an appointment with Dr. Lindsey today" she says. One of the nurses nod "let me go get her, please have a seat" she ask going off.

Regina nods sitting down bouncing her leg little nervous ignoring the stares of everyone else. She gets her phone checking the time seeing its 10:27am. She looks at the door not seeing David sighing shaking her head thinking we would actually be here. She hears her name called standing up walking towards the nurse.

David walks in seeing Regina going towards the nurse walking towards her "thought you could leave me?" he ask behind her watching her body jump slightly.

She looks at him surprised "your here" she says shocked. He chuckles "yes well I did say I would come with you. So let's go" he says walking to where the nurse is.

She watch him walk away shaking herself out her surprise following him to the sonogram room. She gets to the room going to the chair the nurse point towards getting on it. "The doctor will be in soon so cover yourself up with the paper and lift up your dress enough so she can check your belly and also lose the underwear" the nurse says walking out shutting the door.

She nods looking at David. He looks at her confused why she looking at him "what?" he ask.

She sighs "uh could you turn around please so I can do what I need to do?" she ask.

He nods turning around towards the wall giving her privacy. He stares at the wall his mind thinking about his dream from last night. Regina finish laying back "you can turn around now I'm finish" she says closing her legs.

He nods still in thought moving towards the chair beside her. They sit in silence waiting for the Doctor to come both diving into their thoughts. David looks down at his hands staring at his ring twisting it "do you ever think about that night when we made love by the fire?" he ask "because for some reason I do and I can't stop thinking about that day" he says not hearing her say anything "just please tell me if it's me or do you go through the same thing" he says looking up at her.

She sighs putting a hand on her small belly looking at how round it's starting to get "I do... It starts off with that night then leads to the last time we were together before you went under the curse" she says looking over at him "it's not just you but we can't do anything about it. Your wife is back and I finally got a good start on mending my relationship with Henry" she says.

"I know Regina but just thinking about it makes me think about my relationship with Snow" he says "I do love her but you are the one who I can't get out my head. The one who can make me take cold ass showers at 3 or 2 in the morning. The only woman who makes me feel alive and makes my heartbeat faster turning me into teenage boy who deep in love. " he says looking at her.

She looks at him shock on her features at his words "David... " she says softly.

She listens to the words he saying closing her eyes loss for words. She never thought he would feel that way towards her not knowing what to say. David looks at her seeing her gaping for words "don't worry Regina I just wanted you to know that I do feel something more then sex for you and that what we did wasn't just booty calls it was something important" he says to her.

She looks at him opening her mouth to say something the doctor walking in. "hi I'm Dr. Lindsey " she says shaking both of their hands moving to the hand sanitizer sanitizing her hands. Regina smilies turning to her putting the conversation in the back of her mind. "so I want to first do a vagina check then do a sonogram" Lindsay says grabbing a glove putting it on getting in between Regina legs "please open" she ask turning the light down there.

She nods turning red feeling weird in this position. She relax as much as possible watching the Doctor "I feel something for you too but I'm scared to admit it like you" she whispers to david.

He hears her smiling grabbing her hand holding it rubbing her hand with his thumb "that's fine we do have a lot more to talk about but I will tell snow that... We need a break from each other" he whispers back.

The doctor finish turning the light on fully moving over to the ultrasound machine "well you are still growing which is a good thing and your cervix is still a little tight so there isn't much I can tell from it but you are progressing " she says "you can close your legs now ".

Regina nods closing her legs looking at her "so can we now see the baby?" she ask.

The doctor nods squirting the gel on her stomach turning the machine on grabbing the wand rubbing it on her belly "okay lets see" she mumbles looking around.

They hear the sound of the heartbeat watching the Doctor looking for the baby. The doctor hums looking deeper. She takes the wand off tapping the bottom off "uh hold on a second" she says getting up grabbing the paper towel wiping the wand down trying again. She does the same thing with the same results chuckling "just like I thought" she says turning to them "congratulations it's twins"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys so I decided to update since I finally got cover for the fic! I read through this so many times for mistakes so I apologize for any errors. Please enjoy and comment what you think! :)**

 **Chapter 7**

They look at the lady shocked. Regina sits up more looking at her "I'm sorry, did you say twins?!" she ask in disbelief. The doctor nods "yep see " she says moving the wand "that's your first baby head and then when you move you see another head and body" she says "four arms and four legs" she says.

David stares at the screen shocked and happy. He feels a smile creeping on his face staring at his two beautiful kids. Regina looks at the screen shocked laying back down. She turns to David seeing him smiling raising an eyebrow "don't tell me your happy you knocked me up with two" she says.

He shakes his head looking at her "what?, No I mean yeah I'm kinda proud of myself of being able to knock the evil queen up with two babies but I'm also happy that I get to be a father twice " he says.

She hums rolling her eyes to the first statement looking back at the screen "true. I do get a chance to be a mommy to two kids" she said a small smile coming to her face.

She turns to the doctor "could we get video and pictures?" she ask.

The doctor nods starting the process handing regina a paper towel to wipe her stomach "just give me a second to go get it" she says leaving the room. Regina sits up wiping her stomach throwing it away pushing her shirt down. David watch's chuckling slightly "I didn't think this can get more complicated but it has" he says leaning back into the chair.

She looks at him "you don't have to be there for me david. You could just stay with your little sweet true love" she says with disdain getting off the chair.

He shakes his head "we both know I can't. I finally have a chance to be a dad and I'm not going to quit just because things gotten more challenging" he says "just now it's going to be a lot harder breaking the news to snow and emma" he says standing up.

She looks at him confused "your going to tell her about everything?' she ask disbelief.

"well I wasn't but since things changed, I want to be able to be there for you and the kids without having to hide. I'm going to tell her everything" he says "From when she first went into the hat to me finding out I'm going to be a dad again" he says moving towards the door opening it for her.

She walks towards him looking him in his eyes scoffing walking out shaking her head "you are something else david" she says grabbing the flash drive and pictures from a nurse.

She goes to the reception desk booking another appointment walking out to her car. He follows her chuckling from what she said "and you regina are something else also. But your something that I'm not afraid to prove wrong" he says looking at her.

She bites her lip opening her car door getting in looking up at him "well then prove me wrong then, Shepard " she says smirking buckling up driving away.

He watches shaking his head loving her personality. He gets in his truck driving home regina stuck in his thoughts.

* * *

Regina parks at granny's getting out going inside to get her and Henry some lunch. She grabs her phone checking the time to make sure she has enough time to get henry out of school early. She walks to the counter waiting for someone to come going to her thoughts thinking about her babies. She wants to tell Henry today but she so scared of what his reaction going to be. She can't lose her son again. Especially during something she want to be able to experience with her baby boy as her support. She stays deep in her thoughts not hearing Ruby come towards her.

She hears someone clearing their throat getting out her thoughts looking at her "oh sorry um can I get one grilled chicken salad with tea and then an bacon hamburger with a chocolate shake and hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles " she says to her.

Ruby takes the order down every few seconds glancing down regina stomach. Regina sighs getting annoyed "is there something on my stomach that keeps getting your attention?!" she says annoyed.

Ruby puts her pad down looking around real quick looking at her square in the face "I know your pregnant and I know it's david" she whisper to her.

Regina looks at her trying to play off her surprised of her knowing its david "I don't know what your talking about " she says.

Ruby scoff rolling her eyes "please regina your scent has changed and I can hear another heartbeat coming from you " she says "and besides before snow came back you always had David scent on you or he has yours on him"

Regina sighs crossing her arms over her stomach "so what? Your going to tell snow the truth about my pregnancy? Tell everyone in this damn town something that's not your concerned?!" she hisses to her getting angry her magic pulsing stronger through her. "listen Wolfie " she says ignoring the growl from Ruby "this is my business. What's going on between me and david is our business! You have no right putting your damn two cents in so do me a huge favor and do your damn job and get me my food" she hisses to her.

Ruby glares at her before turning away to put the order in.

Regina breaths out calming herself down feeling her magic retreat. She puts a quick hand to her belly rubbing it "I'm sorry about that. Mommy just was dealing with a very stressful person" she says removing her hand seeing Ruby back with her order and drinks. She pays for it then takes it grinning "thank you" she says walking out going back to her car getting in putting the food and drinks down driving over to Henry School. She goes in and get him out early walking back to the car rubbing his back.

Henry grins looking up at his mother "I didn't know you were going to get me out early " he says getting to the car getting in. "well I thought it would be a fun little surprise and I bought us some lunch " she says giving him his drinks and his food.

He grins starting to eat "so what are we going to do?" he ask in between bites. She bites her lip stopping herself from scolding him. She breaths out looking back in the rearview mirror seeing Henry "well... I was thinking comic book, arcade, and then me and you having a little walk and talk " she says grinning.

He nods eating his food looking out the window. She glances through the mirror back at him turning her eyes back to road nervousness and second thought popping in her head. She really don't want to lose her son but she doesn't want to hold this secret from him anymore. She parks at the comic store getting out. She watch Henry get out moving towards him rubbing all the crumbs off his face grinning "their my little piggy " she says chuckling.

He does piggy snorts laughing walking in the store with his mom. He grins "how many can I get it?"

"well... As many as you want" she says following him.

He grins going to his favorites grabbing one of everything. He comes back to regina a few minutes later with a pile of books blocking his face "done" he says.

Regina raises an eyebrow grabbing half of the pile trying not to laugh. She get to the counter dropping it on there grabbing her credit card paying for Henry books. She grabs the books and her receipt walking out with Henry getting to the car getting in. She puts the books on the floor breathing out a breath of relief stretching her back rubbing it slightly.

"okay since that done could we do a walk and talk real quick before the arcade?" she ask looking back at him.

He nods stuffing fries in his mouth. He swallows looking at her "what are we going to be talking about?" he ask curious.

She starts the car driving to the beach "well it's something I need to tell you but I want it to be outside somewhere in a calm environment " she says driving. She parks the car turning it off closing her eyes reminding herself over and over that everything will be okay and henry won't be upset. She gets out with Henry wrapping her arm around his neck walking down to the beach walking with him to the pier "so, how school going?" she ask him.

He shrugs "its school mom, what is it you need to talk to me about?" he ask stopping looking up at her.

She sighs turning to face him clasping her hands together "Henry please understand that I love you so much and that nothing will ever replace my love for you " she starts.

He looks at her confused "MOM!" he says "just say it please your scaring me a little" he says looking at her with a small fear in his eyes.

She nods looking down real quick before looking him back in the eyes "Henry I'm.. Pregnant " she says to him "your going to be a big brother" she says tears in her eyes.

He looks at her shocked and surprise. He grins hugging her tight "are you serious mom?! That's so awesome! Is it boy or girl? I hope it's a boy though because then we can play things together but then if it's a girl I can protect her" he rants happy.

Regina listen to him smiling a small smile "who knows? You might have both a brother and a sister" she says.

He stops talking looking at her confused "what you mean?" he ask. "I mean baby I'm carrying twins" she says grinning.

He gasp hard grinning "omg mom!" he says hugging her "I'm so happy! I get to be a big brother to two babies!" he says looking at her smiling.

She chuckles pushing her hands through his hair fixing it "yep and you will be the best big brother ever" she says. "now since we got the talk done do you want to continue walking or go to the arcade?" she ask bending down in front of him.

He hums thinking "um let continue walking. I want to talk to my siblings and also think of names for them too" he says. She smile "okay " she says kissing his cheek standing up turning around walking with henry across the beach putting one arm back on his shoulders happy she finally told her son the good news.

* * *

David walks into the apartment hanging up his coat. He moves through the apartment "snow?' he calls out looking for her. He puts his hands on his hips looking around trying to think of where she could be.

He turns hearing creaking seeing emma walking downstairs "hey have you seen your mother? I need to talk to her" he says.

"yeah she went to the store to get something to make for dinner but david where have you been?" she ask crossing her arms.

He sighs pushing his hand through his hair before stuffing them in his pockets "I was talking with regina about something" he says looking at her "I wanted to ask her about whether her and Henry would like to join me for lunch like before " he says lying to her.

Emma raises an eyebrow humming "mhm you sure that's why you left yesterday and didn't come back till now?" she ask suspicious.

He nods "well also my car wouldn't start so I stayed over at regina's" he says giving her half the truth.

Emma looks at him opening her mouth to say something but stops hearing the door open seeing its her mother. David turns grateful for the interruption seeing its snow walking over to her "snow I need to talk to you about something real quick" he says.

She looks up at him "well someone back from their surprised leave" she says moving over to the kitchen with bags "what is it you want to talk to me about david? Because I have something I want to talk to you about " she says crossing her arms.

"could we talk about this in the room?" he ask pointing to the bedroom. She looks at emma for a spilt second before nodding walking over to the bedroom waiting for him.

"I'll be upstairs" emma says going up to her little bedroom.

He walks over to the bedroom sighing wiping his face with his hands looking at her "snow before I say anything just know that I do love you but just not like before" he starts.

She looks at him shocked "what you mean not like before?!" she asks curious. He groans sitting on the bed looking up at her "I think we should take a break" he blurts out quick "I will find myself my own place but I want to take a break" he says looking at her.

She stands their shocked looking at him "before you say anything it's not anything you did or anything that can be fixed with a talk with Archie " he says standing back up.

Snow looks at him tears coming to her eyes "I... Can I say anything to change this decision of yours?" she says her voice slight shaky.

He shakes his head "no I'm sorry" he says giving her a small smile kissing her cheek moving towards the closet to pack his bags.

She wipes the corner of her eyes trying to hide her tears hearing her phone ringing. She walks out wiping her eyes so emma won't be able to know what's going on picking it up "hello?" she answer not realizing her voice sounds shaky.

"hey snow is everything okay?" Ruby ask concerned leaning against the side of Granny's.

Snow nods "yeah everything good so what's going on?" she ask trying to fix the sound of her voice.

"um... Nothing I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you" Ruby says moving to hang up.

"no! No, Ruby please you called for a reason so come on just tell me" she says moving toward the kitchen unpacking everything she bought.

Ruby chuckles scuffing her heels against the brick wall "well um it's about regina and David" she says. Snow stops paying fully attention to the phone "what about them?" she ask curious.

She listen for Ruby to answer starting to get worried "Ruby? What about them?" she ask again. Ruby sighs "I'm so sorry snow" she starts off with before telling her everything she knows.

David finish his packing walking out seeing snow cooking "hey um do you want me to tell emma I'm not staying here or do you want to wait after dinner?"he ask. He looks at her waiting for her answer only watching her chop up vegetables. He moves towards her "um snow?" he ask.

She grabs the vegetables pushing them into the pan turning back to david with the knife in her hand "is it true?"she ask bluntly "is it true that your the father of regina baby?" she ask hoping so bad it's all lies.

He looks at her shocked "uh who told you I was?" he ask.

"david just answer my damn question!" she yells stabbing the knife in the chopping board "IS IT TRUE?" She ask again louder.

He sighs looking at her "yeah... It's true" he says.

She gasp backing up from him moving over to the pan to cook the vegetables tears in her eyes "how could you david?! I'm your wife!" she yells to him turning to the stove to low turning back to him.

He sighs "could you first tell me who told you she pregnant?" he ask. She shakes her "no because you keep trying to change the subject and get off the fact that you cheated on me!" she screeches pointing at him.

He puts his stuff down looking at her "regina.. " he starts stopping realizing his mistake. Damn.

Snow gasp at him "regina?! Did you just call me REGINA!?" she yells to him upset tears running down her face. He groans "yes but I didn't mean to. Snow please understand that... " he says trying to find the perfect words to explain this to her.

"that what?! That while me and your daughter was trying to find our way back you were over here having an one night stand with my enemy " she says angry. He opens his mouth then closes it seeing he doesn't have anything really to say. "I love you david... Is that why you want to have a break? Because that woman carrying your child?!' she says with anger.

"yes and because... Other things too" he says not wanting to tell her everything right now. She laughs crying "... get out. " she says.

He looks at her "what?" he ask confused.

"GET! OUT!" she yells to him backing up turning back to the food "I don't care where you go just get out david. I can't even really look at you without feeling betrayed and disgusted you would do something like that to me! Especially to _her_ " she says her emotions showing through her voice keeping her back to him.

He nods grabbing his stuff turning around stopping. He glance back at her looking down "it's actually twins " he says to her before continuing to walk out not seeing her turn around and her hurt expression. He gets in his car trying to decide where to stay knowing granny's probably isn't a great place right now going to the one other place he could probably stay. He pulls up to her house getting out with his bag going to the door knocking on it. He sees lights turn on and sees her opening the door giving her a boyish smile "hey... So could I stay here for the night?" he ask rubbing the back of his neck.

Regina raises an eyebrow moving out the way allowing him to enter.


	9. Chapter 8

**So guys I'm sick but I already started Chapter 9 and will be posting it tommorow. Please enjoy and apology for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think in a review!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Sunlight seeps through the curtains shining over at the bed. Moving slightly, her eyes fluttered open the sunlight shining bright in her eyes. She puts a hand over her face turning her face seeing david relax, sleeping face. Reaching a hand towards his face, regina caress his cheek a small smile coming to her face. She hums the memories of the night before flashing through her mind. She leans in slowly to his lips kissing him softly pulling away quickly watching his face for a change. She sees him still sleeping sitting herself up, biting her lip hissing from the sharp pain from the movement of her legs. She lifts the covers up looking down at her naked body seeing hickeys all on her inner thighs._

 _She smirks moving off the bed tip toeing to her vanity. She removes her robe, walking out the room silently making sure to shut the door quietly. She turns around tying her robe walking downstairs going to the kitchen getting started on breakfast._

 _David wakes up ten minutes later his eyes cracking open to the shine of the light. He groans sitting himself his vision clearing. He looks to his side seeing the bed empty confused. He looks around "regina?" he said looking towards her en suite bathroom._

 _Getting no answer, he gets up putting his boxers on going downstairs. He walks down the stairs the smell of pancakes, bacon and toast whiffing through the air. He moans quietly just the scent of the delicious breakfast making him hungry. He walks inside the kitchen leaning against the doorway seeing regina shimmy around the stove relaxed making breakfast. He glance down at her hips moving, walking towards her wrapping his arms around her hips pulling her body back to his kissing her neck. "good morning gorgeous" he murmurs into her ear nibbling on it._

 _Regina freezes up at first then relax feeling david lips on her neck "mhm someone finally got up" she comments grinning flipping the pancakes in the pan one more time._

 _"Ah yes, it seem I was just worn out last night for some unknown reason" he comments sliding her robe open "I wonder why"._

 _Regina glances down seeing him open her robe on the sly smirking "you know the rules David. No gina when food is around " she tells him sliding out his embrace plating the pancakes "now eat first and might give you some more ' breakfast ' later" she turns leaning back against the counter her robe falling open some more. His gaze goes down to her open robe seeing her left breast peak out licking his lips. Regina watch his gaze grinning loving how much her body can distract him. She turns around grabbing the plates going to the table setting them down._

 _"Come on charming, breakfast is ready". He shakes himself off his stare going into the dining room. He hears what she said chuckling "I thought no sex when food around " he said mocking her slightly. "You know damn well what I mean David"_

 _He shrugs a smile on his face sitting down at the table. Grabbing his fork, he digs into the delicious apple pancakes "It's like sex in a pancake " he comments stabbing his fork with some more._

 _Regina laughs "Your something else. It's just Apple pancakes " she tells him disbelief of his reaction. "And? They are amazing regina. I wish I could make pancakes like this " he said grabbing some orange juice._

 _"Well I could show you but I have a feeling that we want stay on track " grabbing her water, regina drinks it staring at him with a knowing look._

 _He laughs "True, I still want my other breakfast" he wiggles his eyebrows at her smirking._

 _Regina laughs hard almost spitting out her water. She puts a hand to her mouth trying to muffle her laugher._

 _"Did I make the queen laugh?" he ask handing her a napkin. She takes the napkin wiping her mouth_

 _"Yes those eyebrow wiggles" she said grabbing her fork going back eating. He hums smiling going back eating._

 _He grabs his orange juice drinking it glancing up at regina seeing her eating her eggs. "So are you busy later today?" he ask curious._

 _She grabs her napkin wiping it looking at him curious "no why?" she question grabbing her drink._

 _"No reason just wanted to know" he answer wiping his mouth standing up "well since I'm finish with my food, I think I'm ready for your ' breakfast ' " he said smirking moving towards her. Standing up, regina puts her drink down dropping her robe._

 _She opens her arms wide smirking "come and get it". He growls grabbing her by the waist picking her up rushing to the living room. Regina giggles wrapping her legs around his waist. She squeals feeling the couch hit her back. She feels david start his ministrations arching up tossing her head back. Even though she knows that this isn't forever and that her little bubble will be shatter, she can't seem to care._

* * *

"Want to tell me why you were at my door this late at night?" she ask handing him some coffee. He glance up at her giving her a small smile as a thank you looking back down at his coffee. "Snow found out".

"I don't know how. But she found out that I'm the father " he says sipping some of the drink "damn this is good" he murmurs.

Regina leans against the counter "well good thing I told henry I was pregnant earlier today or I would be dealing with this " she says watching him "Does Ms. Swan know?"

He shrugs "by now, probably. But I don't know, she was very upset. " moving to sip some of his coffee "And I told her before I walked out it was twins" he quickly says drinking the coffee. "WHAT?!" she exclaims "explain. Now"

"okay well, I can't explain It really. I just said it. Things were already heated so why not go ahead just dump the rest of the hot water " he explains throwing his hands up exasperated "Also, do you have anything strong to be put in here?".

Regina stares at him with an raised eyebrow "why? David why?!" she hiss out confused "your just making me more happy I told Henry " she says turning towards the cabinet looking for some hard liquor. She finds the vodka handing it over to him "careful this is my only bottle and I don't need henry coming down to his drunk grandfather". He lifts the bottle up as a gesture of thank you pouring some in his cup.

" since everything out in the open, what are you going to do?" she ask crossing her arms.

David looks up at her confused "what do you mean? I'm going to keep my promise and be there for you and my kids. All this was is a challenge if I was going to be able to keep my promises to you " he affirms "besides I needed to end things with snow anyway. I wasn't... Feeling anything towards her but friendship " he states looking regina in the eyes "someone else found my attention and snatch my heart " he softly tells her.

Caught off guard, She looks at him gaping for words. "David... " she starts.

"No Regina I-I am in love with you. I know I said it to you before and you said it was just me missing my wife but she here now yet nothing has change for me. The only thing is that now I have something to push for and it's being a family with you and our keikis" he says getting out the chair moving to her.

Regina stares at him before frowning slightly looking at him "Hold up. Keikis?" she ask with a raised eyebrow "what the hell is a keikis and why are you comparing my babies to it?"

"It's children in Hawaiian. When we weren't fucking I was looking up different things online and I stumbled upon it" he says shrugging grabbing her hand holding it "but we were always fucking so that was just a quick search " he comments smirking.

She glance down at his hand bringing her gaze back up to him "I have to go take henry to school in the morning " she tells him moving her hand out of his moving away walking out the kitchen "you can have the guest bedroom again " she says walking to the stairs "oh and wash that cup out and put the bottle up before you go" she comments over her shoulder going to her bedroom.

He chuckles doing what she said. He finish grabbing his bag climbing the stairs to the guest bedroom. He throws his bag on the bed shutting the door sitting on the bed . He put his head in his hands groaning rubbing his face. What the hell was he thinking telling Snow that? He should of just walked out, but no he had to say something. Now everyone in town by now knows about Regina pregnancy, and him fathering the kids. Damn Snow big mouth all mighty. He removes his hands flopping them on his thighs getting up taking his clothes off. He puts his shoes by the bed getting in laying down on the soft pillow. He looks up at the ceiling his thoughts occupying his mind. He's in love with his enemy and is having two babies with her. What's going on with his life right now?

Regina lays in bed staring up at the ceiling. She turns over staring outside the window watching the stars and the wind blow the trees. Why does everything go wrong for her? She just want to be able to experience this moment stress free. But no, she has to deal with the damn town and Snow White. Regina rolls her eyes just thinking her name. I don't know why it took that woman this long to figure it out. Come on your husband was gone for a whole day and you had trouble kissing him awake. Shouldn't that send like a clue to what's going on. No. Not to Snow White. Not that pea brain. She probably didn't even figure it out. It was probably that noisy ass werewolf she calls a friend.

Groaning at the thoughts, regina sits up laying her back to the headboard putting a hand to her stomach "Your daddy knows and so does your brother. They are both happy about you two which is good but it looks like you two will be born during drama with a little... Idiot " she says trying everything in her power to not roll her eyes again. "he loves me" she speaks absentmindedly "he told me earlier today. Saying I stole his heart and his attention. I always wanted someone to say that about me but mommy's scared to even trust that" she says slipping into her thoughts "I do have some feelings for him" she mumbles doing organic circles on her belly her thoughts occupying her mind.

She blinks pulling herself out her thoughts exhaling a breath of air she didn't know she was holding "I'm sorry for bothering you two with my issues. I'll figure it out " she says removing her hand from her belly.

She turns her gaze outside watching the leaves flow out in the dark sky and the bright stars and moonlight shinning inside her room Illuminating her plush carpet.

 _She tredges through the forest the crunching of leaves underneath her boots the only sound she hears. She huffs holding David's hand "where are you exactly taking me this late at night?" she asked wrapping her other hand around her waist to help with the cold wind._

 _David grins "surprise regina. Stop trying to ruin it" he said continuing to guide her through the woods. He sees them near the area grinning "almost there" he said guiding her to a blanket. He helps guide her to bend down helping her sit on a pillow "now " he said moving out the way getting their drinks poured._

 _She pulls it down looking around gasping. She sees beautiful fairy lights up on the trees illuminating the frozen lake. She looks down to what she sitting on seeing a soft plush blanket and pillows. She looks at the assortment of snacks on the blanket from fruits to desert. "Oh David... " she starts looking at him with amazement "is all this really for me?" she question disbelief in her tone._

 _David nods handing her a wine glass "yep. I thought we could have some time to ourselves and do other things instead of being tangled in the sheets" he said "so I thought ice skating!" he exclaims holding his arms out to take the scenery in "now don't judge my deserts before you try them" he said getting a fork getting a piece of chocolate cake holding it close to her lips. Regina opened her mouth allowing the morsel of cake pasted her red lips._

 _She eats it moaning softly "heavenly. But I do better" she said drinking her glass._

 _He chuckled "yeah I knew that might be coming " he said looking away from her lips trying to keep his mind lust free for the date. "You can keep trying some more I need to go get something from by the tree" he said getting up walking over in the direction. Regina nods grabbing a cupcake eating it. She watched him walk over there curious to what's over their.' I wonder what he did now 'she thinks drinking some more of her glass._

 _He comes back with his hands behind his back "okay now I will be with you the whole time " he begins._

 _She raises an eyebrow at the sentence "what is it?" she questioned "its ice skate shoes" he said holding them out for her to see "It will be so much fun regina please just try it" he begs._

 _Regina looked at him "hell no" she said "You do know I have a son right? That I have to be alive for someone other then myself"._

 _"Do you know that I have a grandson who I also need to look after" he mocks. "Regina I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If you do it, I'll do whatever you want" he said._

 _Regina groans getting up "dear you do whatever I want now" she said grabbing her skates "I can't believe this is how I'm going out" she murmurs sitting down on a log putting them on._

 _He chuckles "you will be fine" he said getting on the ice grinning waiting for Regina "Come on dear" he says "or is the Evil Queen afraid?" he said with a mock tone cocking his head to the side._

 _Regina rolls her eyes getting up wobbling a bit "no but I at least know when I'm being reckless, Charming" she tells him moving towards him one step at a time "if I break my ass out here, I will be breaking yours next time we have sex" she hissed in his ear holding her arms out for him._

 _David grins taking her hand rolling around slowly with her "fine with me" he said moving slow with her moving his arms to her waist. They glide around the small lake holding on to each other. Regina leans her head against his chest finally relaxing to feel of the skates and being on ice. David smile down at regina holding on to her waist tight doing a slight twirl. She squeals un lady like digging her nails into his neck "Don't ever do that again" she warns trying to calm her racing heart._

 _He laughs looking down at her "dear I had you safe in my arms "._

 _"_ _mhm dear. I like it" she said looking up at him following his movements._

 _"Yes well I want to be able to call you something genuine without pushing " he said doing a slow figure eight with her. They continue moving slow the only sounds is scraping of their skates against the ice._

 _"I do feel a little something for you" she announced "But your married and when your wife comes back I'm old news" she said disdain in her voice._

 _David kisses her head "you are not old news. I will show you Regina as best as I can how much I really am falling in love with you" he says kissing her cheek softly moving up to her nose giving her feather kisses till he get to her lips. He lifts one hand caressing her cheek staring into her mocha brown eyes. "let's focus on tonight not the future " he whispers against her lips kissing her softly._

 _Regina whimpers softly kissing him back lifting her hands to his hair tangling them. She pulls away a minute later laying her head against his chest "I want you as my future " she murmurs to herself staring out at dark forest moving with david._

Regina tears her gaze away from the window putting an hand to her cheek feeling a tear go down. She wipes her cheek confused to when she was even crying. Laying down, she stares out the window closing her eyes "I really want a future with you" she whisper to herself moving a hand absently down to her stomach caressing it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So next chapter I will skip up to Regina fourth month appointment so things can start rolling. I'm still trying to figure it out if i'm going to start adding in the drama from the actually season two or what, But please enjoy. Apology any mistakes and the flashback at the end of the chapter just something i thought would be good way to end it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 9**

Regina walks through the grocery store glancing down at her phone looking at her list "I need crispy crust or whatever this shit is he had put " She murmurs to herself looking back up at the shelf looking for the item. She keeps searching through the shelves not noticing another person in front of her.

She bangs into someone grunting turning her gaze to the mystery person "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atteti-"She stops seeing Snow sighing.

"I knew this was coming".

Snow glares at her with hatred. Her gaze glance down seeing Regina small protruding belly. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes "... Why?" She cracks out her voice wavering.

Regina looks at her, unaffected by her tears "Why? Why what, dear?"

"You need to be more specific. Why did I get pregnant with David kids? Or Why did I have an ongoing affair with your husband the second you went down that hat?" She tells her with a smug expression.

"You know which one Regina! WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND?" Snow yells at her tears streaming down her face.

Regina glance around seeing people look their way. She rolls her eyes. Noisy people. She thinks looking at Snow.

"Because I wanted to. But dear it was more he slept with me. I didn't start this, he did. " She tells her "I kept telling him that it was a mistake but he didn't want to hear it so what's a girl going to do".

Shrugging, She looks at her with an glint of satisfaction in her eyes that she can cause Snow White, the little innocent princess, to act like this. "Besides if you were doing your job as a wife better in bed, he wouldn't of have came to mine and got me knocked up with his kids".

Snow clench her fists glaring at her "The only thing stopping me from punching you is the fact your pregnant" She hisses to her.

"Your a bitch " She spats out angrily.

Regina smirks moving closer to her face to face "Your right. I am, and the best one their is" She tells her going back to her buggy. "Oh by the way, your little charming likes to eat me out".

Smirking, She pushes her buggy away going to another aisle.

Snow stares at her with an shocked expression putting her basket on top of a shelf walking out the store.

Seeing Snow walk out from the corner of her eye, She smiles "And the winner is... Me" She whisper to herself grabbing the rest of the ingredients she need going to the register paying for them. She grabs her bags ignoring the looks of everyone in the store going to her car driving home.

Parking the car in her driveway, She grabs her phone calling David.

After the third ring, he answer "Hello?"

"I'm back from the store. Come out and get some bags " She says getting out the car unlocking the other doors.

"Okay, but we need to talk when you get inside. Emma called me"

Regina groans "Let me guess. She told you about what happen between me and Snow at the store earlier today"

"Bingo" He says the sound of him coming downstairs in the background.

"Well if you get your ass outside, we can have the conversation" She says hanging up grabbing two bags. She turns seeing David walk out pushing forward the bags " She started "

He chuckles grabbing the bags moving to grab the other ones "Yeah, but did you really have to tell her I like to eat you out?" He question shutting the doors.

Regina locks the doors, walking with him to the house "Yes, she call me a bitch so I was showing her how much of a bitch I'm really am ".

"I don't see the big issue. She was asking why I slept with you and that's one of the reasons ". Walking towards the kitchen, She opens the fridge putting the cold stuff in there and grabbing the vegetables.

"Regina the issue is more on the fact you said this in a public place" He says helping her put stuff up.

"The whole town by now will probably know about it" he closes the pantry putting the bag in the trashcan. He sits on the stool exhaling "You need to have a talk with Emma about this, you know" He states.

She turns looking at him confused "About our sex life?" She question confused.

"No! About how things will be with Henry now with the way things are now" He tells her moving off the stool.

He moved towards her kissing her forehead feeling her tense underneath his lips. He pulls away looking at her "I'm going to keep doing that till you get use to it. I'm not going anywhere Regina" He softly tells her moving his fingers to her chin lifting it up slightly.

Regina feels him lift her chin up her gaze meeting his. She glance down at his lips leaning in slightly. She moves closer to him stopping hearing a knock at the door.

She clears her throat pulling away "Uh I got the stuff for the meat you wanted" She tells him her gaze not waivering from his "I got to.. Go answer that... " She strays off from her sentence the will power to pull away waning with each second.

The knock on the door gets louder banging on it harder. "Regina! We need to talk" Emma yells crossing her arms.

"Should of known" She mumbles finally pulling away. She turns walking out the other way going to the door.

David watch's her go dropping his hand letting out a breath of air. He moves towards the oven turning it on going towards the meat and cupboard getting out a bowl to start his seasoning.

He loves Regina with everything in his heart. Ever since that period where Snow went through the hat, he has gotten closer to her as person knowing the real her, not the woman who he has known in the enchanted forest from the chases to capture Snow. Biting his lip, he start mixing the seasoning together with the crust package Regina bought. This is my second chance. He thinks.

" I'm going to be a father and this time I will be there " He promises himself getting started making dinner.

Regina opens the door coming face to Emma " It's a delight to hear your banging on a relaxing sunday evening" She says sarcasm dripping from her sentence "How may I help you? Henry at a sleepover if your here for him, won't be back till after school tomorrow".

"Good thing I'm not here to see him. We need to talk" Emma tells her walking past her in the house.

"Do come in" Regina rolls her eyes shutting the door behind her. "Would you like this talk in private in my study or in my living room?".

"Wouldn't both be private?" Emma question raising an eyebrow confused.

"It would be, if I was alone. Your father is here in the kitchen so the question still stands, and I hope you decide quick my feet is starting to hurt" Regina says crossing her arms on top of her belly.

Emma brings her eyesight to her stomach frowning slightly "How far are you?" She ask ignoring what Regina said.

"2 1/2 months. I turn three in a week. Now could you please pick somewhere or I will!" She snaps.

Emma raises her hands in a sorry gesture putting them back down putting them in her pockets "I guess living room" She chooses. Regina hums in agreement walking to the living room. She sits down on the couch preparing herself mentally for the conversation "So, why are you here?" She ask getting straight to the point.

"You know why Regina. Does Henry know?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday about the babies" Regina answer.

"No. Does he know about you and David?" She push asking her. Regina stares at her for a few seconds narrowing her eyes.

She answer a few seconds later "No. I haven't told him and really it's not really his business".

"I think it is Regina. David's here and you two are...together and-"

"Stop right there, Ms. Swan. Me and your father aren't in a relationship per say. What we are isn't even really defined. We are right now working together for the sake of us becoming parents but together that's something we haven't got into" she tells her. "Henry won't know anything unless I really know".

Emma looks at her trying to tell if she lying. She sigh looking away "Okay but what about custody? We are going to have to change things with you having two kids coming".

"Yes your right. But that will be put on hold till I'm a month due to give birth. Nothing will be changed. I want Henry to be able to have some sense of normal and not change things up for him just yet" She says relaxing into the couch "But I do have one thing".

Emma shrugs "What is it?" She ask curious.

"Your mother". The disdain for Snow showing. Regina lips curl in disgust "I don't need her telling anything or talking about anything in front or with Henry. She can hate me, she can feel so much disgust and anger towards me but I swear if Henry comes to me asking me about anything that has to do with me and David, that I haven't told him, she will see how angry an PREGNANT, HORMONAL Evil Queen can get".

She threats leaning closer to Emma "And this time I will destroy her" She hisses before backing up with no nonsense expression.

" And I'll do it by beating the shit out of her and sticking my foot where the sun don't shine".

Emma backs up swallowing hard fear in her eyes "Uh yeah I'll make sure s-she won't" She stutters.

Regina smirks glad for the reaction she got from her "Good now if we are done I have two little ones who are pressing me to go to the bathroom " She said getting up.

"You can let yourself out" She tosses her hand behind her walking to the bathroom.

Emma gets up ready to walk out stopping for a second. "Where's my dad?" She ask to Regina retreating body.

"Kitchen dear" She yells closing the bathroom door.

Emma nods waking towards her kitchen following the smell of fried chicken. She puts her hands in her back pocket watching David move around the kitchen "I wonder how you got the whole fried thing past Regina " She comments.

David turns around seeing Emma standing there. "Hey" He greets smiling closing the oven door. He turns the stove down moving towards her crossing his arms "How did the talk go?"

"As well as any talk with Regina goes" she says giving him a knowing look. "But you didn't answer me".

He hums "Lets just say,she doesn't know its fried. But how are you with everything?" He calmly ask her caring about her feelings towards the situation.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I just found out two months ago that fairy tales are real and that my parents are Prince Charming and Snow White, and now I'm finding out my father cheated on Snow white!" She exclaims exasperated throwing her hands up.

"I really don't know David! I didn't even think, things like this happen to fairy tale characters" She admits.

"Well we are human " He says shrugging putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know but how?! Why?!" She exclaims just wanting to know his reason.

He rubs his hand over his face leaning against the breakfast island. "Emma, Your mother and I been having slight problems for a while. We just never showed it. Ever since she let Regina live, when we captured her our spark just was dissipating." He reveals.

"Yes we stilled love each other and things weren't too bad but we weren't like we were when we first fell in love" He tells her.

"Your birth was suppose to help bring us back to that spark but then the curse came and we had to give you up so things never really worked out like they should "

Emma scoffs looking down at her feet then back up to him "Is that your reason for cheating on her while she was gone trying to get us back to you?"

"No, but nothing I say will be a good reason. Things happened. My love for your mother start changing from relationship to just a friendship and my feelings for regina changed from hatred and being enemy's to wanting to spoil her with love and be the person who wakes up with her everyday and supports her " he smiles softly chuckling.

"I think things really made a big change once I really saw Raw Regina without all the walls up" he admits "That and us admitting to each other that we do have some sort of spark happening ".

Emma hums "Okay then" She says not knowing what to say.

"But tell your mother I didn't mean to hurt her and that I would of told her myself about all this " he tells her giving her a slight guilty look.

"I'll let her know. I have to go she probably wondering when I'm coming back " She tells him awkward pointing behind her backing up.

"Okay and Emma if you want we could maybe talk more on this over lunch" he offers trying to help make things less awkward.

She nods turning around stopping seeing Regina. She goes around her walking out. The door shuts and Regina stares at David. He jumps slightly surprise seeing her "Have you always been right there?" He question chuckling softly.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He ask confused.

"What you said. About your feelings for me. About how you want to be the one who wakes up beside me in bed everyday and spoil me?" She question vulnerability in her voice.

He moves towards her lifting his hand up caressing her cheek "Yes. Regina I understand why you are with the way I'm showing you love and I will wait for as long as it takes to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. I want to cook for you, spoil you, show you how a queen really is suppose to be treated and you may think it's because your pregnant with my kids but it's not. Even before I found out, I been having these thoughts about you and our relationship. " he revels grabbing her other cheek with his other hands.

He surges forward kissing her with passion sucking her bottom lip pulling away.

"I want to do that every day! Every hour! Every minute! Every damn second of my life!" He exclaims watching her reaction.

"Give me a chance to prove it to you, _dear_ " He softly tells her caressing her cheeks.

She looks up at him shocked tears coming to her eyes. She blinks them away tearing her gaze from his biting her lip. She love that kiss he gave her. She wants more of it so bad. "I.. " She starts gaping for other words to say sighing.

"Screw it" She mumbles grabbing his chin kissing him rough. She feels him respond back to her kiss moaning softly. She pulls away looking up at him "If you hurt me. I will hurt you" She tells him.

"That's a damn promise".

He laughs giving her quick hard kiss "I would gladly allow you to kill me if I ever hurt you on purpose" He tells her moving his hands down to hers holding it.

"How about we have another dinner by the fire?" He suggests smiling at her.

"David... I'm pregnant this time so the dessert part can't be happening" She tells him letting his hand go going towards the living room.

"Really? Your not feeling horny right now?" He ask watching her walk away.

"Does it look like I'm feeling that right now?" She ask him from the other room laying down the fur blanket turning on some movie on the TV.

He laughs going to the kitchen getting the meat out the oven setting it on the stove stirring up the vegetables. He grabs two plates plating the food then moves towards the fridge getting out two water bottles. He puts the water bottles under his arms grabbing the plates moving to the living room. "Bon Appetite " He says moving down beside her handing her plate to her. He puts his plate down grabbing the water bottles handing hers over. "I will be right back I forgot the forks" He gets up going back to the kitchen.

Regina nods looking at the food on the plate raising an eyebrow at the meat. "Uh David is this fried?" She ask curious looking at it.

He comes back sitting down beside her handing the fork to her "Yep. I thought for once you take a break from your health regiment and have some comfort food" He says digging into his chicken moaning from the texture. "Come on try it".

She pokes at the fried chicken before cutting a piece with her fork. She puts it to her mouth loving the texture and taste.

Watching her try it, He grins seeing her eat it and go for more. "Ha! I knew you would like it" He says grabbing his water bottle.

She rolls her eyes grabbing her bottle "Oh shut up. It's not bad actually. Not something I would eat more often but it's a good food to have once in a while " She tells him drinking some of her water.

He chuckles drinking some of his "Hey want to clink our bottles together like it's glasses?" He suggests raising his eyebrow wiggling it playfully.

She chuckles a smile coming to her face "Why not". Raising her bottle, "Cheers to... Seeing where this goes" She says.

"Cheers" He says clinking his bottle against hers smiling softly. He puts his bottle down moving closer to her kissing her softly. He feels her lips move against his grinning.

"You just like kissing me don't you" She says pulling apart.

"You got gorgeous lips. They are like two melons" He reveals leaning his forehead against hers.

"You do know this is like some lifetime or hallmark shit with us kissing by the fire" He tells her.

She pulls away laughing "Oh god. Why were you kissing me by the fire then?! You know I hate original corny stuff" She smacks his arm moving back to her food.

He shrugs "Oops" He says picking up his fork finishing his dinner. Regina rolls her eyes grabbing her water bottle grateful for a peaceful evening.

* * *

 _"Oh David!" She screams out her orgasm rushing through her. Muffling it into his neck, She digs her nails into his back muscles feeling his shoulders move under her hands. She pants falling back on the cot in the back of gold's shop. She looks up at him rushing forward kissing him one last time "Please come back to me" She whispers._

 _He nods kissing her neck moving back up up to her lips. He kiss the tip of her nose seeing her give a small smile grinning "Always... I-" He stops seeing the curtain separating the front and back ruffle._

 _He sits up quick fixing his pants and putting his shirt back on. He turns seeing Regina pull down her skirt and fixing her look. He helps her up kissing her hand smiling moving to take her spot on the cot. She smiles down at him moving to remove the silent spell feeling his hand grab hers._

 _"Wait. If I don't wake up as soon as Snow gets here, go to the spot where we had our ice skating date. There's a little present for you hidden in one of the tress there. Please read the note that comes with it. It's all true " He tells her._

 _She nods curious of what the gift is. She waves her hand taking the silent spell off just before Rumple and Henry walk back in. She stands there by the needle taking it in her hands moving to his. She grabs it glancing up at him pleading with him with her eyes to reconsider the idea._

 _He gives her a small smile of encouragement relaxing his hand in hers. She sighs poking him with the needle watching him go off to sleep. She moves over to the chair to watch over him the dread of Snow White coming back awaking him setting in_.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm Back! Please enjoy the chapter and it's taken place two months later. She is now four months along with her pregnancy. Apologizes for any mistake and Don't forget to comment what you think!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ahhhhh!" Regina leans against the bed holding the headboard tears in her eyes. She cries out in pain one hand holding her belly. She sits up feeling the sharp pain numb looking back at David. "Could you please hurry?! " she demands sitting up fully, slipping her feet in her moccasins.

David comes out the closet putting his pullover over his chest quickly. "Regina I'm going as fast as I can " he tells her slipping his boots on moving over to her, putting a hand on the lower part of her back helping her move.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital in the next town".

Regina nods walking out the bedroom with his help going down the stairs. David moves quickly in front of her opening the door for her. He holds her hand helping her up "There you go. Careful" he mumbles to her making sure she is in the car comfortably.

Regina relaxes her body against the seat shooting David a quick glare for his words. She breaths out a breath of air in relief grabbing her seatbelts bucklingit up. David shuts the door after her moving to the other side starting the car. He starts driving away from the house passing the leaving storybrooke sign.

Regina sits quietly with her eyes closed during the ride the sound of the tires on the road the only sound in the car. "Has the sharp stabbing pain came back?" David ask glancing over at her.

She shakes her head rubbing her belly. "No but I keep feeling these small pains in my lower back". Opening her eyes, she sighs looking down at her stomach. "Let's hope everthing okay with you two" she whisper softly her voice wavering.

David nods reaching a hand out to Regina's on her stomach putting his on top "and let's hope everthing okay with you, Regina. You scared me earlier. I thought...I dont know what I thought but you screaming and crying out like that in pain was not it".

Regina nods "I know David and that scared me to. It came out of nowhere". She tells him tangling her hand with his on her stomach. "Let's hope it's not something serious and something that doesn't need me staying overnight".

David nods agreeing with her driving up to the emergency room. He parks the car and gets out going over to Regina side helping her out. They go inside and go up to the reception. David moves to the front moving Regina slightly to his side.

The receptionist looks up at him " How may I help you?"

"My girlfriend is four months pregnant with twins and started having serious sharp pains." He tells her. She gets up handing him a tablet with information on it moving around the desk to Regina. "Just fill out the important parts " she tells him looking at the pregnant lady with her little machine.

"What's your name please?"

"Regina Mills".

The receptionist nods typing the information in getting the wristband off the counter sticking the information sticker from the little machine sticking it on their.  
She puts the wristband on her wrist "please just stand on the side near the door. A nurse is on the way to hurry and help you".

Regina nods holding david hand moving over to the side. She leans against the wall groaning slightly feeling a quick stabbing pain go across the top of her belly. David glances at her worried "What's wrong?" He ask stopping what he is doing.

"Just a quick pain across the top. It's nothing to worry over " she waves off sighing. "Regina after the night we are having, I will worry about everthing that's happening to you".

She smiles "Okay but it's actually morning not night. Its 4 AM."

David chuckles moving back to the tablet finishing up "Are you allergic to any medcine?"

"No" Regina answer turning her towards the door seeing a nurse wheel in a wheelchair. The nurse rushes over to them "Regina?"

"That's me" she said sitting up off the wall.

"Good. This wheelchair for you and once you get comfortable enough I will take you guys back now so we can see what's wrong."

Regina moves to the wheelchair sitting putting her feet in the stirrups. David finish the tablet handing it back to the receptionist turning to the nurse "We can go now".

The nurse starts moving taking them back to the elevator. "Is this you two first time expecting?".

David chuckles rubbing the back of his neck walking beside the chair. "How could you tell?"

The nurse laughs "Well usually if a pregnant woman having problems this early in her pregnancy, she would of had called her personal doctor before coming to the emergency room" he said getting them to the elevator going inside.

David laughs "Yeah probably should of done that. Maybe next time we will. Right, Regina?"

He looks down seeing her silent bending down beside in the chair seeing her eyes close her gripping the wheelchair tight. "Regina baby talk to me. Dont hold it in" he consoles her grabbing her hand holding it.

Regina breaths out a shaky air "It hurts" she whisper shakily tears in her eyes. She cries loudly leaning her head back into the wheelchair not caring anymore about how she looks. David kisses the top of her head rubbing her back.

He looks up at the nurse "How close are we to the floor we need to be on?" He ask worry in his tone.

"We are here". David stands up gripping Regina hand moving fast with the nurse to the pregnancy ward. He follows him go to through some double door before coming to a private area with two nurses and a doctor waiting. The nurses move to Regina helping her out helping her on the bed. The doctor rushes to her checking her heartbeat while the nurses get her hooked up to an IV and a baby monitor.

"She pregnant with twins" David tells them holding her hand.

The doctor nods lifting up her shirt turning the nurses. "Get me the ultrasound machine first before you strap her to the baby monitors. I want to check to see if everthing okay with the babies" he tells them moving to his computer by the sink typing in all the information. "Can you tell me when the pain started?'

David opens his mouth to answer. "It started at 2:30 this morning" Regina cuts in looking at the doctor. She looks at David "it ease up I'm okay with answering " she tells him squeezing his hand turning back to the doctor. "I thought it was them kicking but then it got worse and harder over time and I just couldn't take it anymore. Everytime it happen that hard, I couldn't move without it feeling like it was getting worse."

The doctor types everthing she said down. He moves to her belly touching the sides feeling the way her belly feels. "So from what I can feel and you haven't cried out yet, is that your twins are not up high but actually one on one side and the other on the other side." He tells them moving out the way seeing the nurses drag in the machine. "But I won't really know anything till I get the ultrasound up." He tells them grabbing the gel pouring it on her belly. He sits down in his chair grabbing the wand making sure the machine is on. He taps it hearing the sounds moving it to her belly.

The sounds of two healthy heartbeat pulse throughout the room. Regina breaths out a breath of relief looking up at the screen seeing their babies.

"Thank goodness" David mumbles leaning down kissing regina forehead squeezing her hand as a gesture of support. Regina looks up at him smiling tears in the corner of her eyes.

The doctor looks around showing them the twins. "Well while we are here, do you want to know the gender?" He ask looking at them.

Regina glances up at David questioning him with her eyes. She sees him shrug looking back at the doctor "Why not".

The doctor nods moving the wand towards the first baby to get a good look. "Its a little hard to get baby A gender. It is covering itself really good" he comments moving it different angles. After few more seconds of searching, the doctor finally found a good view. "Ah! It's a girl" he reveals taking a picture and circling it on the screen so they can see. "Congratulations. Now let's get baby B".

He moves the wand over to find the second child, seeing it near her pelvic area. He hums moving it low "Okay and the second one is...a girl!" He tells them doing the same thing he did for baby A.

Regina grins squeezing David hand "We are having girls!" She says excitedly looking up at him. He bends his head down kissing her lips softly "I hope they look just like you".

She blushes slightly biting her lip turning her hear back to the doctor. "So do I have to stay overnight?".

He hums turning the machine off handing the paper towel to her to wipe her belly off "I want to keep you here till 6 on the baby monitors so we can track any sharp pains or anything you may be experiencing. I also want to do some blood work but this early I'm suspecting stress pains". He tells them standing up turning the lights back on. He moves out the way allowing the nurses to strap her belly to the monitors "I will be back to check on you around 5:50 to see if anything has happen, so relax Ms. Mills". He gently tells her walking out.

Regina listens to what the doctor saying nodding relaxing back into the bed feeling the nurses around her strapping her belly to things. She feels David move beside her turning her head towards him "I hope it is just stress".

"Yes but what are you stress about? It can't be work" he said rubbing her hand.

"Oh I dont know. Maybe your ex always staring with me or maybe it's the damn nosy town we live in" she list out looking at him. "It is stressful keeping my cool and making sure henry doesn't find out about us until I'm ready. Your wife seems to be keen on opening her big mouth."

"Ex." He reminds her sighing.

"Oh excuse me! Ex-wife " she said putting the emphasis on the ex. "I'm sorry if I keep forgetting on the fact—I dont know—that you are still legally married to her and still haven't gotten her to sign those papers."

David sighs looking at her. "You say you love me, you want to be with me, you want to raise these kids with me. But David I dont want to raise kids with the man who I'm opening up my heart too and is giving a relationship with him a chance, if he is still with his wife". She tells him looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to tell Henry about us until even I know it's for real" she confesses.

David runs his hand through his hair before clasping Regina hand with his other one. He brings her hand to his lips giving it an airy kiss. He pulls it back down keeping his hands on hers. "I understand where you are coming from. I will go see her today and convince her to sign, as the best thing for both us. " he tells her looking her in the eyes.

"I dont want to start our relationship still in my past either. I will get it done regina but don't let her stress you. Dont let any of this stress you. If henry do find out from someone not us, yes it's bad but at least we will able to fix any problems that might come with it and I seriously doubt Henry is that in the dark about us" he reveals chuckling "you raised him. That boy is very smart and perspective".

A small smile works it way on Regina lips. She exhales a breath of air and nod "Your probably right. He do sometimes be looking like he wants to say something."

David grins kissing her cheek "See. Now why is that stressing you, I will never know. You are a complicated woman who always makes my life interesting." He profess "And Its one of the reason why I love you".

Regina turns her head "You are very smooth" she said sitting up slightly. He laughs "Only for you. Now relax. We are going to be here awhile ".

She rolls her eyes sighing, rolling her shoulders letting herself just relax.

* * *

"From what I can tell, Ms. Mills everthing is okay." The doctor says looking at the data from the machines. The nurses undo her from the machines handing her a ice cold water bottle. "There isn't any contractions showing and the beat sounds we heard sounds more like them kicking at the markers on your belly then anything." He disclose folding the data handing to a nurse. He moves towards her belly feeling it again humming. "Your belly is the right firm it needs to be with how far you are. Your blood test came back showing nothing but your iron level being low but that isn't anything you can't fix at your own time with eating some ice." He tells her standing up.

Regina sits up pulling her shirt down "So you don't know what could of cause those sharp pains?" She question.

"No but I believe it could just be stress but if you start getting them again and it's worse then give me a call and I will see about other test and will bring in a OB/GYN who specializes with high risk pregnancy to see what she may think." He let's her know, answering her question. "But stay off your feet. Twins is a lot more risk for any woman and relaxation maybe doing some small exercise or baby yoga might help."

David helps Regina off the bed helping her put her slides on "Thank you doctor so much " he says holding out Regina jacket.

She slips her arms through zipping it up turning to the doctor "Thank you. I will eat some ice when I get home and look into everthing you recommend."

He nods opening the door for them "No problem, but also look up other things to help with iron. I just said ice because it's mostly what my other patients do and what my wife did during hers."

They nod walking out going to the elevator. David clicks the first floor getting his keys out his pocket. "Good news is, it isn't anything super serious but I wish they knew what was going on" he says walking out the elevator with her. He puts an arm around her waist holding her close walking to the car.

"Yes I wish the same thing but at least we know the genders and that I have low iron." She says walking to the passenger side opening the door getting in. He nods getting in the car starting it "Yeah that is good we at least know that. But you heard him Regina. Relax. Off your feet. " he reminds her before starting to drive. "You are carrying two precious miniature Regina's. You need to relax and stop stressing over things that aren't as important as you may think".

"I will as long as you do what you need to do. You can take off the biggest one as soon as we get back home" she voice looking at over at him.

"Dont worry. As soon as we get home and I make sure your comfortable and have everthing you need. I'm going over to talk to her. This has been held out for a month now." David admits his tone showing how annoyed and tired he is of the whole divorce process.

Her gaze looks over at him before looking over to the window watching the tress rush by. They reach back to the town and her mansion. David pulls in to the driveway and shuts the car off. He gets out and moves to Regina side opening the door for her. She gets out the car walking towards the door. David shuts the door and follows her to the door putting the key in unlocking it.  
The door opens and Regina moves to the living room sitting down on the chair. She slides her shoes off relaxing putting the couch cover on top of her legs and feet. David shuts the door and follows her grabbing a few couch pillows putting it under her feet. "Are you upset with me over something I said? You been very quiet ".

Regina lifts her feet up as high as she can watching him "No just was slight taken back from your annoyed tone. I didn't know how much you were actually feeling about this whole divorce process".

"Yeah well I don't want to bother you with my emotions. I'm suppose to be the calm, reason one in the relationship. Not the quick annoyed, wanting to punch or destroy something one" he tells her fluffing the pillows on her feet.

She chuckles "Are you saying trying to indicate that I'm that one in the relationship?" She ask amused.

He looks up at her finishing his task "Not even close. Maybe by 10% with the quick annoyed part but the rest so not close".

She nudges her foot over to him giving him a playful glare "Ass" she says grabbing the remote turning the tv on going to hulu.

He laughs standing up "I'm going to get your cup of ice, some fruit you have save, and some of the lemonade I bought you a few days ago" he tells her walking out the living room. Groaning, Regina drops her head on the back of the couch "At least get the raspberry one" she yells.

He grabs everthing he thinks she will need out the kitchen making sure to grab the raspberry lemonade. He walks back to the living room grabbing a side table moving it closer to the couch she on beside her laying everthing out on the table. "There we go and" he says lifting his other hand up holding a bag of pretzels "I got you this and before you say you don't eat these. Dont. I found the evidence stash under the bed, under the bathroom counters and in your underwear drawer.'" He reveals shaking the bag putting it beside her on the couch.

"Okay I get cravings! Sue me" she tells him grabbing the lemonade shaking it before opening it.

He chuckes kissing her forehead "Call me if you need anything while I'm out and stay relax. Dont get up unless you have to go pee" he orders backing out the house.

She waves him off "Yeah I know. Now go and be careful " she tells him starting her search on hulu.

He nods walking out the house going to the car. Regina hums bringing a pretzel to her mouth flicking through shows. She stops at a show. "What we do in the shadows " she reads out aloud. Shrugging, she clicks on the first episode digging into the bag of pretzels.

David gets in the car starting it backing out. He sighs driving away from the house. This is the last time he's going to do this. Those papers WILL be getting sign today. He's done having one foot still in the past, he is ready to be in a new relationship with the mother of his twin girls. He parks in front of Snow apartment turning the car off.

He gets out sighing, walking up to the building "Let's get this over with" he mumbles walking inside.


End file.
